


Kelvin

by AloneShadow



Series: Knots [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Dorks, Friendship, Funny, Kind of a character study, Late at Night, Little fic for the aww, Night mission, Short & Sweet, Ties & Cravats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: “Wait! Bones- just give me ten minutes, alright? I’ll be there as soon as I can.”“What? Why?”“Because there’s no way I’ll let you do something so stupid without me.”





	Kelvin

**Author's Note:**

> A random night emergency.

The phone kept ringing insistently enough for James Kirk to open his eyes and groan before checking the clock that informed him it was 4 AM, and he just groaned again, dropping his face into the pillow, slamming a hand on the bedside table, blindly looking for the phone- that he didn’t find. 

“Damn it-“ Jim hissed sitting up and looking around, following the sound until he saw the phone’s light on the table in front of the window. Crossing the room, he checked the name on the screen before answering, “Bones, I hope you're going to tell me someone is dying…” 

“Ah- no, sorry... Were you sleeping?” 

“Considering the hour, yes, I was.”

“What? I mean, it’s-“ 

“Four in the morning,” they said together, as Jim groaned again, sitting on the bed. 

“I thought you would still be busy with, you know, _company_?” 

Jim almost facepalmed himself, passing the hand over his eyes. “Aside from the fact that that’s none of your business…” 

“I’m just saying.” 

"It’s four in the damn morning, Bones.” 

“Yes, I know, but-“ 

“And I have a meeting in a few hours, so would you please-“ 

“Was it today? Shit, I forgot.” 

“I think there’s something more important you’re forgetting.” 

“What?” 

“ **Tell me why did you call?!** ” Jim cried in exasperation. 

“Yes. Right. I- Everything’s fine, nothing bad happened.” 

Jim blinked, staring blankly out the window during the moment of silence. “And?” 

“And… I thought you wanted to know.” 

Jim closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to stay calm. “You know, we got through some stuff in the past, and I can't remember your reports being so fast- not even when someone was actually dying.” 

Another pause. “Sorry.” 

Jim sighed. “Anything else?”

“Ah… No…” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah… Yes, I- I know this call wasn’t necessary. Sorry. Bye.” 

Jim blinked in disbelief as the call ended, and he stared down at the phone. Squinting his eyes at it, he kept waiting until another call arrived and he sighed before picking up. “Did you forget something else?” 

“I just… Are you alright?” 

“Yes, Bones, I am alright.” 

“Ok. Good. Goodnight.” 

Jim was going to say something, but the call ended again- just for the phone to ring again a moment later. “For God’s sake, Bones, just tell me what you want!” he yelled before the doctor could even speak. 

“It’s nothing important, really!” 

“Then stop calling!” 

“Fine!” 

The call ended once again, and Jim just let himself fall back on the bed. After a moment, he started another call, and the doctor picked up a second later. “Bones, tell me what happened.” he patiently said.

“I just… I needed to ask you something.” 

“Then, please, for everyone’s sake, just ask.” 

“No, I mean… I- I need a favor.” 

That was a surprise, and Jim sat up again, curious. “A favor?” 

“Yes…” he slowly confirmed. 

“Ok... What kind of favor?” 

A deep breath. “The kind I would ask you as a Captain.” 

That got Jim’s full attention. “Did you kill someone?” 

“I- What?” 

“You need to hide the body?” 

“No- Jim, I haven’t killed anyone!” 

“Oh. Ok, that’s good to know. What’s wrong, then?”

“It’s about the Enterprise...” 

Jim started to consider all the possibilities in mere seconds. “What about it? It should be ready for us next week-” 

“I know. I just… I need to go on the Enterprise. Now.” 

The Captain opened his mouth, closed it and then frowned, more confused than ever. “Now? You mean now as _right now_?” 

“Yes. I’m at the shuttle port... I was looking for one, but there’s none available at this hour, so I thought that maybe I could drive one myself...” 

“Sorry, you _what_?” 

“It can’t be that hard. I was going to borrow one, but the guards, here, started looking at me and- I thought it would have been better to inform you that I’m not planning to destroy the ship or anything. I mean, if I get arrested and they interrogate you.” 

Jim wanted to say something but found himself completely speechless. 

“So. There’s that. Just don’t make me pass for a traitor or something, ok?” 

“Wait- waitwaitwait! Bones, are you serious?” 

“Would I call you in the middle of the night if I wasn’t?!” 

“Ok, listen to me for a sec. You know we can’t steal a shuttle and visit the Enterprise when we feel like it, right?” 

“Yes, I know.” 

“And…?” 

“And this is an emergency, so I’ll try.” 

“Wait! Bones- just give me ten minutes, alright? I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

“What? Why?” 

“Because there’s no way I’ll let you do something so stupid without me.”

 

Leonard was walking back and forth in front of the shuttles when he heard voices and, turning around, he saw Jim talking with a guard before nodding and approach him. “There was no need for you to come here…” he started. 

“You were ready to steal a shuttle. You should thank me for saving your career.” Jim commented. “So? Mind to explain what is going on?” 

“I told you already.” 

“No, you told me what you were going to do, not why.” Jim saw him sigh and look down. "Come on, just tell me. It can't be worse than the problems _I_ usually make up.” 

“It isn't a problem. I just have to go back on the Enterprise.” 

“Yes, I got that. And you have to go because…?” 

Leonard sighed again. “Because I forgot something up there.” 

“Something like, what, your watch?” 

“You think I would make a mess like this for a watch?!" he snapped. "It's Joanna’s present, ok? I left it on the ship!” he confesses, and the other just kept staring. “And my black suit. I left one of my bags up there too... Oh, yeah, sure. It’s so funny, right?” he barked as the other started laughing. 

“Sorry… Sorry, but…” Jim cried, trying to stop, “I thought something serious happened!” 

“This is serious!” 

“I thought you killed someone!” 

“I told you I didn’t!” 

Jim took a deep breath, still laughing a bit. “So, let me get this straight... You were going to steal a shuttle, risking getting arrested, just to recover your bag from the ship? You couldn’t wait to ask for a permission tomorrow?” 

“No, because I need that stuff today. For that stupid lunch.” 

“Right, the- the family reunion?” 

Leonard nodded. “I already told Joanna about the doll I got her during our last mission. She called yesterday, saying she can’t wait to see it… And then I remembered I left that and my bag on the ship.” He saw the Captain just staring, trying not to laugh again. “I know, I’m an idiot, but I need that doll. I have my plane in the morning, and if I miss it, my entire schedule is going to hell…” 

“When is your flight?” 

Leonard checked on his phone. “In five hours.” 

“Oh. Just like my meeting.” Jim giggled, getting a cold glare from the doctor, but it wasn’t enough to stop him from laughing again. 

“I know I’m asking for trouble, that’s why I don’t want you to get involved- where are you going?” Leonard frowned watching him heading to one of the shuttles, knocking on it, and suddenly the vehicle’s lights came to life, the door sliding open. 

“Come on, we’ll be there in a flash,” Jim said disappearing inside. 

Leonard followed, finding a man sitting on the pilot seat. “How did you convince him?” He asked turning the other way. 

“I didn’t. I talked with Pike before coming here… We’re ready to go!” Jim said at the pilot that nodded, preparing to depart. 

“Pike? You told Pike?” Leonard asked, mortified. 

“I told him I needed to grab important documents I forgot on the Enterprise. I offered myself as the driver, but he was already calling for someone. I wonder why…” Jim grinned as they sat next to each other. 

“Well, that was unexpected. I thought we were really going to-“ Leonard grasped the armrests when the shuttle slowly left the port, “find an illegal way to get there.” 

“I know, right? Normally, I would be totally up for it, but, you know… I've only been Captain for five months. Let’s say that that put few things into a different perspective.” 

Leonard studied him, but found no trace of sarcasm on his face, nor into his voice. It has been just five months, yes, but he could already see how serious James Kirk was about his new role. “Seems like I owe you one.” 

“I think we’re even.” The other grinned before turning to look out the little window. “I kind of miss this view, anyway.”

Despite the fear, Leonard followed his gaze, watching the lights of Earth disappear while flying away, and couldn’t disagree.

 

Once on the Enterprise, Leonard realized that, of course, they weren't alone: there were few other people walking around the ship, addressing a salute at both of them while continuing their duties. “How many people are in here?” 

“Not many. I think Scott might be here… He comes up here often, since he doesn’t trust anyone else doing his job.” Jim explained walking down the corridors only half-illuminated. 

“Problems with the ship?” 

“If you ask him, there are always some problems with the ship, or with the windows… Or the coffee machine.” Jim said with a shrug. 

“ _That_ would be a problem.” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll keep it perfectly working just for you,” Jim smiled and patted his back, “I’ll go see if he’s around. Let me know when you’re done. We don’t have much time, got it?” 

Leonard wanted to say something but just managed to nod, watching him heading in the opposite direction. Feeling stupid for making such a mess out of the situation, he quickly reached his quarter. Turning on the lights, he scanned the area and started looking for what he needed. 

 

Almost two hours later, Jim was sitting on his chair on the bridge, wearing his yellow suit, the hair perfectly combed. He was staring at the space outside the window, instead of reading the files on the pad he was flipping between his hands. Hearing the elevator door opening he turned the chair, rising his eyebrows in surprise. “Took you long enough, Doctor.” 

“Ugh, shut up…” Leonard snorted wearing the elegant black suit, but still fighting with his tie while keeping a little package under his arm. “I’m not used to this anymore…” 

“You could use your Starfleet suit.” 

“That would have made everything easier…” he said slowly approaching, noticing his clothes. “You changed too?” 

“Since you were taking hours to get ready, I’ve prepared myself for the meeting as well… Bones, you’re gonna destroy that tie, come here.” He snorted gesturing him to come closer. 

“It’s damn slippery. I can’t-“ 

“Why are you using it, then?” 

“Because Joanna asked me to.” He sighed. “It’s a present from her-“ he almost stumbled on his feet when Jim grabbed the tie and pull him closer. “I know I ruined your beauty sleep, but try not to kill me? Not before lunch, at least.” 

“I’ll try my best…” Jim said without looking at him, taking a moment before deciding what to do with the tie. 

Leonard straightened his back, feeling weird having Jim fixing his tie. The Captain was standing on the chair’s base, so he was also taller, and the doctor wasn’t used to that… He still wasn’t used to the new _Captain James Kirk_ in general.

“Why so uptight, Bones?” Jim asked with a grin, without looking away from the tie. 

“Well… It’s been a while since someone fixed the tie for me.” He murmured. 

Jim blinked and met his eyes, hands stopping. 

“Didn’t mean to sound dramatic. Is- it’s just a fact.” The doctor added, awkwardly coughing to clear his throat. 

Jim studied him, but then just continued his work. “I’m your Captain. You should feel honored.” 

“I am.” 

“Shut up…” he laughed softly. 

“I mean it. I know how stupid this request was. I wouldn't have got mad at you for not helping.” 

“You keep forgetting things tonight, do you?” 

“What else?” 

“That I’m your Captain,” he groaned, slamming both hands on his chest, making him cough, “That doesn’t allow me to say no if you need my help to assault our own ship- or to hide a body.” 

“Thanks… I guess.” He murmured, massaging his chest. 

“Come on, now. Pike told me they will be busy in here for more tests later, so we better be out of their way.” Jim said heading to the elevator. 

Leonard stared at him for a second before breathing out and following. Once in the cabin, he looked down, “What is this?” he asked touching the tie. 

Jim smiled proudly at him and said, “It’s a _kelvin knot_ ,” while the doors closed.


End file.
